custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Barney, Super Mario, Yoshi
The Adventures of Barney, Super Mario, Yoshi & Sesame Street is a Custom Special PBS aired in Feburary 9, 1994. on later released VHS in March 3, 1994. in the 1998 Season 5 episode of same same of semi-remake and semi-remake of silimar ones from "Barney's Takes Adventures". Plot Barney and his friends in this place pretend camping. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Jordan *Tosha *Derek *Carlos *Vincent *Jason *Julie *Min *Kathy *Luci *Tina *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) *Super Mario *Yoshi *Sesame Street: introducing Elmo, Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Telly, Vont on A Count and Rosia Songs #The Wheels On The Bus #We All Friends #Dized Amigos #This Old Man #Jungle Adventure #Our Animals Friends #Being Together #London Brage #The Barney Bag #Aiken Durm #S'more's #Noting Beats Of Pizza #On Top My Spegtteil #Mac and Chisse #The Fisse and Chiken (tune to: You Can Count On Me) #Good Moring #The Breakst Songs (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Rackey Racoon #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day! #Animals Fair #Pennies My Pocket #Here In The Castles (tune to: Here In The Forest?) #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All The Raindorup #We Can Play On a Rainy Day? #Rain Rain Do Away! #It's a Great Day! #Colors All Around! #Let's Play Together #The Popcorn Songs #The Suppers Songs (tune to: Silly Supper) #Mr. Star #Friendship Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1993 Season 3-presnet voice and Late 1993-1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this special was also seen in "Let's Safety Fun with Barney!". *The Barney voice used in this special was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in this special was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this special was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ costume used in this special was also slimar to the ones from Barney & The Full House Adventure 1993-1994 episodes/1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 2 1994 episodes. *The BJ voice used in this special was silimar to the ones from Barney & The Full House Adventure 1993-1994 episodes/1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 2 1994 episodes. *The musical arrangements used in this special were also heard in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Christmas Star", except is ptiched up to -1 and mixed 1992-1993 Season 2's arrgements. *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this special was also (only start) seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *When the Mom say "Barney!", after he comes to the life, was sound clip is silimar ones from the 2010/2012 video of "Barney's Takes Adventure!". *When the BJ's, Dad's and kids' say hi "Barney!", hi barney hi mom, hello mom barney!, hi there or hey barney!, after he hi too say Mom, was is the sound clip is same as friends silimar to the ones from 2010/2012 "Barney's Takes Adventure!". *When the Baby Bop's say "Hi Friends!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney Live In New York City". *When the Everyone say "Barney!" after he say to the hi, Baby Bop's sound clip is same as Carlos' from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", is ptiched up -9, BJ's sound clip is same as Nick's from "A Fountain of Fun!", is ptiched up -8, kids' sound clip is taken from "Barney's Christmas Star", Sesame Street's sound clip is same as kids' from "Are We There Yet?", is ptiched up -3, Super Mario's sound clip is same as Jason's (1988-1989) from "Three Wishes", is ptiched up -2 and Yoshi's sound clip is same as Carlos' from "Up We Go!", is ptiched up -7 and mixed Yoshi's 1993-1998 voice. *The used in this home video the not take a place of School or Playground take a place of Michael's and Amy's new Backyard or Sesame Street Neighborhood. Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2